


9-1-1 Kindergarten!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adopted set of parents, Child Abuse, Gen, Guardianship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kindergarten, adopted set of grandparents, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Principal:AthenaAssistant Principal: BobbyKindergartenClassroom ATeacher MichelleTA:MaddieMateoTKCarlosBuckEddieClassroom BTeacher: OwenTA: NancyPaulChimMarjanHenJuddEveryone from both the 118 and the 126 go to the same school, some are students, some are teachers and  one couple is the principal and the assistant principal of the school!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	1. First Day of School!

It was Buck’s first day of kindergarten when he was very excited but also very scared when he didn’t know if the other kids would like him.

Maddie was getting Buck ready for school while their parents were on a business trip out of the country when Maddie truly didn’t like their parents and wished that she could just take full custody of Buck since she’s 19 and has a steady income but their parents don’t want to give up their parental rights just yet.

“Evan are you going to have a great day?” Maddie asked her little brother “yes and I’m Buck.” Buck told Maddie who smiled “I’m sorry Buck I’m still getting used to your new nickname that you gave yourself.” Maddie told Buck who smiled as he got dressed. 

Maddie dropped Buck off in his classroom when Buck saw all the other kids playing with the toys when Buck held Maddie hand “I don’t want to go in there.” Buck told Maddie who felt bad for her little brother “it’s ok buddy, I see some kids who look like they will be great friends.” Maddie said when she pointed to a small group of three boys who looked Buck’s age so Maddie took Buck over to the boys who smiled as they asked Buck if he wanted to play with them when Buck said sure. 

“I’m Tyler but that’s a grown up name so call me TK!” TK told Buck who smiled “this is Carlos and Mateo. They live super close to me so my daddy helps bring them to school while their parents are at work.” TK told Buck who said ok as he played with the boys while Maddie smiled at her little brother when Michelle talked to Maddie for a few minutes before Maddie went to check in to see who she’s going to be a Teacher’s Aid for when she got Buck’s classroom. 

Michelle smiled as all the kids got along when it was close to school starting when Michelle had all the kids find their names at their desk when Buck helped Mateo as all four boys sat at the same table which helped.

TK smiled when he saw Buck helping Mateo “Ok friends let’s get our welcome to class papers done so I know a little about you guys!” Michelle said as the boys shared their markers that was at each table when Mateo looked shy as he didn’t know how to spell certain words and didn’t want to ask for help. 

Michelle walked around when she saw Mateo not working so Michelle walked over to Mateo and crouched down as she asked Mateo if he needed any help when Mateo shrugged his shoulders “Mateo is shy to ask for help.” Carlos said when he was coloring a picture of his family “don’t be shy buddy, I’m here to help you.” Michelle said when Mateo said ok. 

Mateo wanted to do what Carlos was doing as he picked up a marker and drew his family when Buck just drew Maddie and himself with no parents.

“Where’s your mommy and daddy?” TK asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “they work a lot so it’s just my older sister and I at home.” Buck told TK who got sad.

“My daddy is a teacher and my mommy is a lawyer so she helps put the bad people away.” TK told Buck “that’s so cool!” Buck said when he smiled as he didn’t know what a lawyer was but it sounded like a cool job.

“My parents own a food truck so I get to help them on the weekends and when I’m not in school make food before I go to my tia’s house and she babysits me.” Carlos said when Buck said ok as Mateo didn’t say what his parents did for work “Mateo’s parents are always at work so he either stays with me or Carlos.” TK told Buck “you can come to my house also.” Buck said as Mateo said ok. 

Maddie smiled when she saw Buck enjoying himself when Maddie walked in as Buck smiled as Buck hugged Maddie “hey buddy why don’t you go sit down at your desk.” Maddie said when Buck did as Michelle smiled “ok friends can we all say hello to our classroom aid Maddie!” Michelle asked when the class did as Maddie smiled “she’s my older sister!” Buck told everyone when he smiled “thank you Buck, why don’t you share your paper first the best that you can.” Michelle said when Buck did “my name is Evan but everyone calls me Buck, I’m 5 years old and my older sister is my caretaker.” Buck said when Maddie smiled as Buck continued with his favorite color and food along with TV show when the class clapped before Buck sat down. 

TK went next as she shared his poster when the class clapped as Mateo was next “my name is Mateo, I’m 5 years old and I live with my parents and older siblings.” Mateo said when Maddie helped Mateo “my favorite color is green and my favorite food is my mom's chicken nuggets.” Mateo said when TK and Carlos knew Mateo made some things up. 

Carlos was next as he drew the food truck and told the class all about the great food that his family makes when the class clapped. 

After the whole class did their posters it was time for music class when the class got into a line and walked down the hall to the music classroom as Buck and Mateo was talking a little bit as they smiled when Michelle looked back at the line when Buck stopped talking as he smiled at Mateo “Buck get behind Mateo.” Michelle said when Buck did. 

After music class it was time for morning recess when the other classroom was outside “daddy!” TK said when he saw Owen and smiled “hey buddy! Are you making friends?” Owen asked when TK said yes as he pointed to Buck, Mateo and Carlos “we have a new friend to add to the group!” TK told Owen who smiled “Buck come see say hi to my daddy!” TK told Buck who did when he smiled when Owen talked to Buck for a little bit before the boys went to play.


	2. After School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s after school time and Owen had all the boys in his classroom! 
> 
> Mateo spends the night with TK when he shows Owen something that his parents did to him so Owen and Gwen take Mateo in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child Abuse evidence!

Owen had a handful of students left that was waiting to be picked up either by their older siblings or parents.

TK, Carlos, and Mateo where sitting in the back room with their backpacks as Owen let the boys play on his computer “Mr.Strand, my older brother is going to pick me up.” Judd reminded Owen for the fifth time that day when Owen smiled “I know Judd, I have you under older siblings.” Owen said when Paul got called when his mom was here to pick him up as Paul did bye to everyone.

Hen and Chim left at the same time when Chim’s mom babysat Hen after school while her mom was at work. 

Marian got picked up by her parents when Owen smiled as all that was left was Judd who sat very patiently for his older brother “what if he forgot about me?” Judd asked when Owen looked at Judd “I don’t think so buddy I think he’s still in class he’ll come to get you when he can.” Owen told Judd who said ok. 

Buck walked to Owen’s classroom when Maddie had a meeting after school so Buck was bored as the boys smiled at Buck “hey Buck, how was your day?” Owen asked when Buck smiled “good Maddie is busy so I’m all by myself till she’s done.” Buck told Owen.

“If you want you can hangout with the boys till Maddie is done.” Owen said when Buck said ok as he went over to his friends when they played together. 

Maddie went looking for Buck when she looked in Buck’s classroom when Buck wasn’t there “he went to see his friends they are in Owen’s classroom.” Michelle said as Maddie said thank you when she went across the hall and saw Buck with his friends “Ev, I told you to stay in your classroom till I was done with my meeting.” Maddie told Buck who said sorry.

“It’s ok buddy, if you want and it’s ok with Mr.Strand you can come play with the boys after school till I go home.” Maddie told Buck when Owen nodded yes “I don’t mind, I normally have a few things to do after school anyway and the boys seem to enjoy Buck.” Owen said.

Maddie said “thank you.” when Buck said goodbye to his friends and Owen when Maddie took Buck to get his backpack before they headed home. 

Owen took the boys to the car when TK and Carlos got in the back row when Mateo sat in the front row as Owen smiled when he drove home “mommy is either at work still or home.” Owen said when TK said ok as he wanted to see his mom this morning but she had a case so she left before TK got ready for school. 

Owen dropped Carlos off at his house when Carlos said thank you as Owen handed Carlos his backpack when Mr.Reyes was waiting outside and smiled and waved at Owen when Carlos hugged his dad “hey mijo how was school?” Carlos smiled when he told his dad all about his day when Owen drove off.

“Teo is anyone home?” Owen asked when Mateo didn’t know as Owen drove by Mateo’s house and didn’t see any cars when Owen called and got no answer so Owen took Mateo home till someone can get Mateo or Mateo spends the night. 

TK and Mateo went inside as Gwen was home and on the phone when she smiled at the boys when TK and Mateo hugged her before they headed to TK’s room.

Owen brought in the backpacks as he checked for any notes when Owen smiled at the artwork from TK when Owen checked Mateo’s folder and saw his art work when it wasn’t as colorful as TK’s “hey babe how was your first day of teaching?” Gwen asked when Owen smiled as he told Gwen about his day. 

TK and Mateo came downstairs when Gwen orders dinner when TK smiled as he told his mom all about his first day of school when Mateo was on the couch watching TV “did you want daddy to be your teacher?” Gwen asked when TK said no he was glad that he didn’t have Owen as his teacher and Michelle was very nice.

“We made a new friend!” TK told Gwen who smiled when the boys told Gwen all about Buck “he sounds super cool buddy!” Gwen said when TK joined Mateo on the couch. 

Mateo’s parents didn’t come to get him so Mateo stayed in TK’s room when they have an extra bed set up just in case when TK handed Mateo a pair of his old PJ’s when Mateo said thank you as he got changed when TK saw the cute and brusse when TK started crying when his parents ran in and asked why TK was crying when TK pointed to Mateo “what’s wrong?” Gwen asked when Owen was very careful with Mateo.

“Hey buddy can I see your back?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head no “why not baby?” Gwen asked when she was holding TK in her lap “you will be mad at me.” Mateo said when Owen said no “we want to help you buddy, what if TK and Gwen got to the master bedroom then can I see your back?” Owen asked when Mateo said ok.

Gwen took TK out of the room while Owen checked Mateo’s back which was filled with old and new scars, cuts and bruises which made Owen very upset for Mateo but also super angry with the CPS when Owen made many phone calls and the parents got away with everything that they did to the kids “Will you help me?” Mateo asked when Owen said yes as he hugged Mateo as Mateo cried into Owen’s shirt when Owen let Mateo cry for as long as he needed to. 

After the boys went to bed Owen called Mateo’s parents who didn’t answer so Owen did the next best thing he called CPS when they said that Mateos parents skipped town and all the kids are in different places and in the morning they will send someone over to make sure that Mateo is in a safe home.

“Mateo has been living with us off and on for over a year, we know him better than his own parents so please don’t take him away from us.” Owen said “he’s in a safe home with people who care about his needs so he can stay. I'll draw up the paperwork so you can become his official guardians.” Owen said thank you as he told Gwen who couldn’t have been more relieved about Mateo staying with them.


	3. Buck’s hard day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buckley parents come back from their business trip when they make things so much harder for Buck. 
> 
> Maddie is fighting for her brother when their parents are trying to make Maddie go to school instead of taking care of Buck.

Owen brought the boys to school and picked up Carlos on the way to the school when Carlos looked a little tired than normal “morning buddy.” Owen said when Carlos got into the car and buckled into his booster seat “morning Mr.Strand.” Carlos said when Owen smiled “I woke up extra early because mama and papi had a huge order so we all helped pack it up before we got ready for school.” Carlos told Owen when Owen smiled as he drove through and got himself a coffee and the boys a hot chocolate before they got to the school when the boys said thank you as Owen told them that they were welcome. 

Once they got to the school Owen helped the boys out of the car when they headed inside to Owen’s classroom when the boys drank their hot chocolate and played with some of the toys. 

Owen went to the office to inform Athena that Mateo is staying with him as Owen and Gwen has guardianship of Mateo when Owen had all the boys with him as it was still early “can we go play on the playground?” TK asked when Owen said sure as TK and Carlos smiled as they headed to the playground when Mateo stayed with Owen “how do you feel about staying with Owen and Gwen?” Athena asked when Mateo said good as he looked at Owen who smiled “he’s a good kid and I hate to see anyone hurt Mateo.” Owen told Athena who smiled when Bobby was in his office.

“Hey buddy how do you like school?” Bobby asked when Mateo said good “Mateo is staying with Owen, Gwen and TK.” Athena said when Bobby smiled “that’s great buddy!” Bobby said “can I go play with the other kids?” Mateo asked when Owen said sure when Bobby walked Mateo to the little kids playground. 

“If you need anything from the school just let me know.” Athena said when Owen said thank you before he headed back to his classroom to get ready for the day when today the class was going to learn the school rules when Michelle stepped in “hey Buck is here and crying and he won’t talk to me.” Michelle told Owen who looked up “is Maddie here?” Owen asked when Michelle said no.

Owen went to see Buck sitting at his desk “hey buddy.” Owen said when Buck looked up “mommy and daddy came home and Maddie was yelling at them and it made me scared.” Buck told Owen who felt bad when he looked at Michelle “why was your sister yelling at your parents?” Michelle asked “they wanted Maddie to go to nursing school but Maddie doesn’t want to.” Buck told Owen and Michelle “who would take care of you when your parents are away?” Michelle asked Buck “Maddie.” Buck told the adults “I have Maddie’s number.” Michelle said when Owen said ok. 

Maddie walked in to the classroom when she saw Buck talking to Owen and Michelle when she felt bad that her little brother is upset but their parents coming home and making a huge issue that shouldn’t have been when Buck looked at Maddie “I’m not going to leave you buddy, I practically raised you by myself and mom and dad wasn’t there.” Maddie told Buck when Buck sucked his thumb and pulled his ear which Maddie knew that Buck only did this when he’s either very upset or scared.

Buck calmed down enough to stay with Michelle while she did some set up for the school day when Buck was drawing a picture with his crayons and a piece of paper that Michelle gave him “hey Buck I’m going to go get the class from the playground, Mrs.Nancy is going to stay with you.” Michelle told Buck who said ok when Nancy smiled at Buck when Buck went back to his picture. 

TK, Carlos,Mateo and the class came inside when they smiled at Buck “we missed you on the playground.” TK told Buck “I had a bad morning so Mrs.Blake let me stay in the classroom.” Buck told his friends who hugged Buck which made Michelle smiled at the boys. 

Owen checked in on Buck when he saw Buck sitting at his desk talking to his friends which made Owen feel better “why is your daddy at the door?” Buck asked when TK looked up and saw Owen “I’m not sure.” TK told Buck “Ty, Buck please get back to work.” Michelle told the boys who looked at her “she can call you Ty?” Buck asked when TK nodded his head “Mrs.Blake had known me since I was a baby, her and my daddy are friends.” TK told Buck who said ok when they got back to work. 

During morning recess Buck was playing with his friends as they kicked a ball back and forth when Owen smiled “how is Buck doing today?” Owen asked when Michelle told Owen that Buck is doing better.

“I told Ty to get back to work.” Michelle told Owen “I was outside the door looking in on Buck.” Owen said when Michelle said ok when Owen watched his class as Judd was playing with Marjan, Hen and Chim when Paul was playing with TK, Buck, Mateo and Carlos. 

Before the class went to the cafeteria for lunch TK needs to pick up his lunch money when Owen held onto it so TK didn’t lose it when Michelle let TK go across the hall to Owen’s classroom when TK knocked on the door as Owen smiled when he handed TK his lunch money “make sure that you put the rest on your lunch account.” Owen said when TK said ok as he went back to his classroom. 

Mateo sat at the table when TK handed Mateo some of his lunch when Buck smiled as he handed some of his lunch over along with Carlos “why does Mateo not eat lunch?” Buck asked TK and Carlos “we share our lunch with Mateo because he eats so little.” Carlos said when TK nodded his head “daddy even gave him some money to get food but Mateo said no thank you so we just shared our lunches.” TK told Buck who said ok. 

After lunch TK went to see Owen “daddy?” TK asked when Owen looked at TK and smiled “hey buddy how was your lunch?” Owen asked when TK said good “did Mateo eat?” Owen asked when TK said yes “we all pitched in to give Mateo some food.” TK told Owen who said that’s good when he smiled “did you put the rest of your money on your account?” Owen asked TK who said yes when Owen smiled. 

TK went to play with his friends when Buck, Marjan, Paul and Mateo were playing on the playground while Hen, Chim, and Judd were playing in the field when they were a good mix of friends “Mateo do you want to play with us?” TK asked while Mateo was sitting against the tree “I’m good.” Mateo said when TK said ok when he smiled as he left Mateo alone. 

After school the boys went to Owen’s classroom when Buck joined them as Maddie was just finishing up with her work day.

“Evan it’s time to go home!” Mr. Buckley said when Buck said no “Evan now!” Mrs. Buckey said when Buck looked at his parents and said no “you are not my parents Maddie is!” Buck told his parents.

“Evan James!” Mr.Buckley told Buck “sir, not in front of the kids.” Owen said, trying to keep the peace “who the hell are you?” Mrs.Buckley asked Owen “I’m the one person who cares about your son who doesn’t want to go home with you and your wife.” Owen told the Buckley parents.

“Daddy!” TK said when he looked scared when he didn’t like all the yelling and Buck crying “oh buddy it’s ok.” Owen said when he looked at all the boys when Mateo looked like he was crying “Maddie is taking me home!” Buck told his parents when Maddie walked in “mom, dad leave Buck alone!” Maddie said when Michelle took all the boys to her classroom so they were not in the middle of the adults fighting. 

After the Buckley parents went home Maddie collected Buck into her arms when she felt tears running down onto Maddie’s shirt “shh, it’s ok baby.” Maddie said when Owen and Michelle took the rest of the kids back to Owen’s classroom.

“Daddy why is Buck sad?” TK asked when Owen had a hard time explaining why certain people are parents while others are not “his mommy and daddy are not nice to Buck so it makes Buck sad.” Owen told TK when TK walked over to Owen and wanted up when Owen lifted TK into his lap as TK cried when Mateo looked at Owen who held an arm out when Mateo hugged Owen “you boys are ok, what Buck went through is sad but he had Maddie to help him.” Owen told the boys.

Carlos looked at Owen with a sad face so Owen also hugged Carlos as Carlos is spending the night since the Reyes’ parents have an out of town catering job so they decided to let Carlos spend the night. 

Owen took the boys home when Owen called Gwen to let her know what went down when Gwen felt bad for Buck and Maddie “does Maddie have a good custody lawyer?” Gwen asked when she had a friend who can help “I’m not sure but I can give you Maddie’s number.” Owen said as Gwen said ok “do you want me to stop at the store on the way home from the office?” Gwen asked Owen who said he can take the boys when Gwen said ok as they said bye. 

Owen and the boys arrived at the store when Owen held Mateo’s hand when Carlos held TK’s hand while Owen held TK’s hand as they crossed the street.

Owen grabbed a cart and placed Mateo in the seat of the cart while Carlos and Buck road in the side of the cart as Owen had a very successful shopping trip with three boys under the age of 6. 

Once the boys got home Gwen smiled as the boys went to TK’s room to play while Owen and Gwen talked as Owen texted Maddie to make sure that Buck was ok as Maddie told Owen that Buck is in his room closed off while their parents are trying to get Buck to talk to them while Maddie wasn’t to happy with their parents “I gave my wife your number so she can get you in contract with a custody lawyer.” Owen texted Maddie who said thank you when Gwen already called her friend who can help Maddie get full custody of Buck when their parents are not in the best shape to take care of Buck.


	4. Fire Drill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Michelle talk with the classes about fire drills because they were going to have a fire drill later on in the week. A few of the kids gets scared of the loud noises.

Owen, Michelle and the kindergarten team had their meeting when they were going to teach the kids all about fire drills and want to do “so we all know that some kids will be scared so keep a lookout for those kids.” Owen told the team “like Mateo and Buck?” Michelle asked when Owen said yes. 

“Why don’t we do the buddy system?” Michelle asked “we can try, I know that some kids are friends with other kids in class.” One of the teachers said as Owen looked at her “we can try, I know it will be hard but we got this!” Michelle said when she smiled as the team went to get their classes from the playground. 

Owen smiled as he talked to his class when Judd and Hen looked at each other “ok friends can I have all eyes on me?” Owen asked when everyone looked at Owen “this week the whole school is going to do something called a fire drill, it’s a safety drill that we do so if there is a fire we know where to go away from the school.” Owen told the class.

Judd raised his hand “yes Judd?” Owen asked when Judd looked at the class “my older sister told me that the school makes a very loud noise which makes everyone jump. Is that true?” Judd asked when Owen smiled “the noise can be loud so you might jump.” Owen told the class when Paul looked at Judd “is it true that some kids cry?” Paul asked when Owen looked at Paul “first remember to raise your hands if you want to say something but yes some kids cry when we have a fire drill.” Owen told the class. 

Michelle and her class was working on fire safety worksheets when Buck colored on his paper of a fire truck “now friends, who knows what we would do if we got some fire on us?” Michelle asked when TK raised his hand. 

“Daddy told me stop, drop and roll.” TK said when Michelle smiled as she said yes “do you want to demonstrate?” Michelle asked when TK said ok as he went to the rug and rolled on the ground. 

“Good job buddy!” Michelle said as TK smiled “Mrs.Blake?” Buck asked when Michele smiled at Buck “yeah Buck?” Michelle asked “how loud is the sound?” Buck asked Michelle who smiled “it can be loud I’m not going to lie.” Michelle told the class. 

“Now when we hear the fire alarm go off we need to get into a line just like when we go to specials or lunch.” Michelle told the class when they practiced getting into a line with Buck, TK, Carlos and Mateo staying very close to each other “boys get behind one another.” Michelle told the boys who did “good job class!” Michelle said when the class got back into their seats they talked a little bit more about fire safety before they moved to centers when Buck and TK stayed in the same group while Carlos and Mateo were in another group. 

Few days later! 

The kindergarten class was working on their centers when TK was working with Mateo who smiled as they were working on spelling words when they had their first spelling test this afternoon. 

TK was helping Mateo with the words as Owen worked with the boys ever night as TK struggle a little bit but Mateo needed a lot of help so Owen asked Michelle to keep an eye on Mateo.

“Ok friends! It’s time to clean up.....” Michelle said when the fire alarm went off as it was super loud “ok friends leave everything at your centers and get in a line we are heading outside.” Michelle said as the kids got in line when TK looked at his friends when Mateo and Buck was covering their ears while walking in the line to the outside when they headed to where the meet up spot . 

Owen was taking mental role to make sure all the kids were in line as TK almost went to his dad “TK stay in line you can see your dad when we got back inside.” Michelle told TK who said ok as they heard a faint sound of crying as Michelle checked on all the kids. 

Buck and Mateo were crying a little bit “it’s ok boys, it’s almost over then we can go back inside.” Michelle told the boys when the alarm went off “great job friends!” Michelle told the class when they made their way inside back to the classroom as Owen watched his sons head to their classroom.

“Mateo and Buck got scared from the sound.” Michelle told Owen “Hen got a little scared.” Owen told Michelle when TK hugged his dad “keep an eye on your brother for me ok? If you need me I’m right across the hall.” Owen said when TK said ok before he went to his classroom. 

After school the boys went to Owen’s classroom when Owen smiled when he had a meeting so Gwen is going to pick the boys up and drop Carlos off at his house before taking TK and Mateo home. 

Gwen came to get the boys who were in Owen’s classroom playing with the toys “hey boys!” Gwen said when TK smiled at his mom “clean up your toys before we can go home.” Gwen told the boys when they did as TK grabbed his backpack and put it on when Carlos helped Mateo with his backpack before Carlos put his backpack on as they headed to the car. 

The boys got in the back seat as it wasn’t Owen’s car with the extra space so fitting all the boys and their car seats in the back was a tight fit but they made it work. 

On the way home the boys talked about what they did in school when TK told Gwen about the fire drill “it was so loud!” TK told Gwen when she smiled “I bet baby, were you scared?” Gwen asked TK who said no “Buck and Mateo was though.” TK said while Gwen looked at Mateo “it was so loud!” Mateo said. 

The group almost got to Carlos’ house when Mrs.Reyes was outside and smiled as Carlso got out “Owen had a meeting after school so I’m on pick up duty today.” Gwen said as Carlos grabbed his backpack and went to his mom “bye Mrs.Strand!” Carlos said while TK and Mateo told Carlos bye “thank you for dropping my son off!” Mrs.Reyes told Gwen “it’s no problem Carlos is a great kid!” Gwen said as she smiled at Carlos when they headed to the house.

“Mommy has to do some work when we get home so why don’t you two go play in your room.” Gwen told the boys who said ok. 

Owen came home as the boys were in the upstairs playroom watching tv “hey boys is your homework done?” Owen asked when TK said no “what’s our rule when we get home from school?” Owen asked the boys “homework before playtime.” Mateo said when Owen said yes.

“Mommy told us to go upstairs because she has work to do.” TK told Owen “did mommy get you boys a snack?” Owen asked when the boys said no “why don’t we go downstairs and I’ll get you a snack and we can do your homework.” Owen said as the boys said ok as they headed to the kitchen when Owen got the boys a snack and some water while the boys look pulled their homework packet out when they did their homework as Owen helped Mateo. 

Gwen heard the boys when she went to the kitchen to tell them to be quiet before she saw Owen sitting with the boys “we’re almost done then they can go upstairs and play.” Owen told Gwen who said ok when she went back to the home office. 

TK and Carlos helped Owen cook dinner when they seemed excited when Owen let them do the little things while he did the big things that could cause the boys to get hurt.

“Now what is daddy’s number one rule about cooking?” Owen asked the boys “don't get too close to the stove or oven so we didn’t get hurt.” TK said when Owen smiled when Gwen walked out “sorry my meeting went longer.” Gwen said as Owen told her it was ok “mommy we're cooking!” TK said as Gwen smiled when she helped the boys. 

After dinner the boys playing in their playroom before bed as TK and Mateo looked over the ledge and saw Owen and Gwen talking “I’m just asking if I have to work late please set them up with a snack.” Owen said as Gwen looked at Owen “why don’t we get a babysitter who can take care of the boys while we’re both working?” Gwen asked when Owen thought about it “or the after school program at the school it’s only a few hours tops.” Gwen told Owen. 

“I don’t like the boys being taken care of by a stranger.” Owen said “you know everyone at the after school program.” Gwen said when Owen had to think about for a little bit before he could make a decision. 

“Daddy are you and mommy fighting?” TK asked when Owen looked at the boys “no buddy, mommy and I are discussing if we want to get you a babysitter or go to the after school program if mommy and I are working late.” Owen said as TK said ok before he went back to school playing with Mateo. 

After about an hour of playtime it was time for the boys to get ready for bed and tonight is bath night for both the boys when TK went first as he enjoyed taking a bath while Mateo didn’t so it was a struggle to even get Mateo onto the bathroom.

Owen worked with Mateo while Gwen got TK ready for bed and brushed his teeth before they went to TK’s room as TK got in his bed.

Owen finished bathing Mateo and got him ready for bed and his teeth brushed before Mateo was in his bed when Gwen read to the boys as she enjoyed bedtime with the boys as it was her one chance of bonding with the boys when she wasn’t at the office. 

“The end!” Gwen said as she said goodnight to both the boys when Owen smiled as the night light was turned on when Owen said goodnight to the boys “daddy loves you!” Owen told the boys when they said goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LuckeyDuck for this chapter idea!


	5. Playground mishap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kindergarten class is playing outside when one of kids gets hurt!

Morning recess! 

All the kindergarten classes were outside playing when the teachers where watching and talking as all the kids seem to be getting a long well as Buck, and Mateo was on the playground while TK and Carlos was swinging while Judd and Paul was playing in the field “where is Chim and Hen?” Buck asked when he was sliding down the side “I’m not sure, we should ask my dad!” Mateo said when Buck said ok as they went to see Owen.

“Hey boys what’s up?” Owen asked when both the boys where talking at the same time “one at a time boys.” Owen said with a smile “where is Hen and Chim?” Buck asked when he didn’t see their friends “they are in the bathroom.” Owen said when he pointed to the outside bathroom when the boys said ok before they ran off.

"Daddy?" TK asked when he was holding his shoe “come here.” Owen said when he helped TK put his shoe back on “how did you get your shoe off this time?” Owen asked when TK shrugged “were you and Carlos trying to see who could kick their shoe the farthest again?” Owen asked when TK said yes “what did I tell you about trying to kick your shoes off?” Owen asked “someone could get hurt so we shouldn’t do it.” TK told Owen “I want you to sit near the wall for five minutes then you can get back up and go play with your friends.” Owen said when TK did as he didn’t like sitting in timeout even at home when Owen kept a watch on the time so TK didn’t sit longer then he needed. 

After TK was done with his timeout Owen walked over to his son and talked to TK “I’m sorry daddy!” TK said when Owen hugged his son “it’s ok just don’t it again or when we get home I’ll take your fire truck away for the day.” Owen told TK who said ok when he went to go play with his friends. 

TK joined his friends at the playground when they all played together when Owen smiled as he watched all his kids when Mateo walked over to Owen “I have to go potty.” Mateo said when Owen smiled “they are over there buddy.” Owen said when he pointed to the bathroom when Mateo went while Michelle was helping one of the little boys in her class tie his shoe so he didn’t trip before she went back to Owen “just another day in kindergarten!” Owen said when Michelle smiled “and you wouldn’t change it for the world.” Michelle told Owen.

Mateo walked out from the bathroom with his shirt stuck in his zipper “can you.....” Owen asked when Michelle said yes as Owen helped Mateo with his shirt “I didn’t have any accidents in a while!” Mateo told Owen who smiled “it helps that we have a bathroom in each kindergarten classroom.” Owen said when Mateo washed his hands before he went to go play with his friends. 

TK and Buck was playing in the field while Judd was talking about riding a horse for the first time “I thought you already rode a horse?” Marjan said when Judd looked at Marjan “I just upgraded from a pony to a horse my parents think I’m old enough to ride a horse with someone leading me!” Judd said when he smiled “cowboy Judd!” Mateo said when all the kids smiled as Judd liked his new nickname. 

When the class was heading inside TK was holding Mateo’s hand when they headed to the line when Carlos smiled when the friends said goodbye to their friends when they got in line and headed back to their classroom. 

Afternoon recess! 

After all the kids ate their lunch it was time to go play on the playground when TK and Carlos was playing baseball when they are going to play baseball this season instead of T-ball like the last few years.

“Buck are you going to play baseball this season?” TK asked when Buck said “I’m not sure I’ll have to ask Maddie.” Buck said when the boys looked at Buck who looked at Mateo “I’m not playing any sports.” Mateo said when Buck said ok “Judd, and Paul used to play baseball with us but their parents got busy so they can’t anymore and daddy said for as long as I want to play I can.” TK told Buck who smiled when he wanted to ask Maddie if he can play baseball with his friends. 

While TK and Carlos was playing in the field Buck and Mateo went to the playground to play with the other kids when Marjan smiled at Mateo when everyone had a soft spot for Mateo when everyone kept an eye on Mateo “be careful with the ladder it a little wobbly.” Paul told Mateo who said thank you before he watched his step.

Buck smiled when he climbed the ladder but felt backwards when everyone gasped as Buck started crying “go get someone!” Marjan said when Paul did when Nancy and Maddie came over as Buck was crying so hard now “hey Bucky what hurts?” Maddie asked when she looked at her brother when she didn’t want to touch him just in case he had any injuries “my arm and head.” Buck said when Maddie called 9-1-1 while Nancy made sure that the kids stayed away from Buck.

Mateo looked scared “it’s all my fault!” Mateo said when everyone looked at Mateo “why?” Marjan asked when Mateo wasn’t at any fault for Buck falling “Buck was helping me.” Mateo said when Paul looked at Mateo “he was making sure that you climbed up safety without getting hurt, this playground is very old.” Paul said.

The paramedics came and Buck was looked over as Buck didn’t have a concussion he was just scared when Buck did fall on his arm so they suggested that Maddie take Buck to the hospital to get checked out to be safe when Maddie said thank you “we can take you!” Athena said when Bobby said yes when Bobby helped Maddie get Buck to his car when he carefully placed Buck in the backseat as Maddie sat in the back with Buck. 

Buck did have a hairline fracture in his arm so they gave Buck a cast when Buck looked sad “don’t worry buddy you can get your arm wrapped in a very cool cast!” The nurse said as Buck looked at her. 

Maddie held Buck’s hand when the nurse wrapped Buck’s arm in a lightning blue cast when the nurse gave Buck a sling to keep his arm from bumping anything “can I go back to school?” Buck asked when all the adults looked at Buck “buddy you need to rest for the rest of the day then you can go to school.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when he didn’t want to miss school.

Maddie knew this “I promise you that tomorrow morning when we go to school all your friends would want to sign your cast.” Maddie told Buck who smiled as he said ok when the nurse brought in the discharge papers when Maddie said thank you as they got ready to leave “want Bobby to carry you?” Maddie asked when Buck said yes as Bobby smiled when he held Buck when they headed back to the car as Bobby drove Maddie and Buck back to their house. 

Owen checked on Buck after what he heard at the playground when Maddie said that Buck was fine and had a cool cast when Maddie sent a picture over when all the boys smiled when they were glad that their friend was fine “Buck even wanted to go back to school when we left the hospital.” Maddie texted Owen who smiled when he knew how much Buck and the rest of the boys loved school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Awsome Panda for your idea!


	6. Mean Sub!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is out for the day so the class has a sub who isn’t very nice when Owen keeps an eye on Michelle’s class.

Owen brought the boys to school when Buck was waiting outside Owen’s door with his backpack, cast and sling with bunch of pictures on it from his friends when Owen smiled “hey buddy how are you doing?” Owen asked when Buck said good “Maddie has an early meeting so I’m waiting for you and the boys.” Buck told Owen who smiled when he let the boys inside as they all went to go play with the toys in the back of the room. 

Owen went to go check in on Michelle who wasn’t here when Owen saw a elderly lady “hello I’m Owen I’m the teacher across the hall.” Owen said when the lady looked at Owen “I’m Karen.” Owen said ok when the boys came to get Owen “this is your teacher for today so please be nice ok?” Owen told the boys when they said ok as they headed back to Owen’s classroom. 

The boys went to the playground to play with their friends when Judd was talking about his new dog that they got “daddy said that he’s going to be a ranch dog but for now he’s going to stay with us.” Judd told his friends.

“We don’t have a teacher today!” TK told the group when they looked at TK “we have your daddy as our teacher.” Chim said when TK said yes “Mrs.Blake isn’t here today!” Mateo said when everyone talked “where did she go?” Buck asked when he didn’t understand why their teacher wasn’t at school. 

Owen came to get his class when he smiled as TK, Buck, Mateo and Carlos got in line “Mrs.Blake's class you have a substitute teacher for today so please be on your best behavior.” Owen told the class when they said ok as Buck was holding TK’s hand “no hand holding!” Karen said when Buck said ok when he dropped TK’s hand when they headed inside and sat at their tables when Buck looked at TK “my name is Mrs.Karen I’m going to be your teacher today.” Karen told the class while Buck and TK looked at Mateo who looked scared “I’ll go get daddy.” TK told Mateo when Mateo said ok when TK raises his hand “what!” Karen asked when TK said nothing when no one talked in class. 

Owen wakes back from dropping his class off at specials when Michelle’s class was still in class and not at art so Owen went to check on the class when he knocked on the door “daddy!” TK said when he got the door as Owen saw his son and the other kids looked scared “Tyler sit back down!” Karen told TK “I’m just checking in because the kids are supposed to be in art class.” Owen told Karen “they where not doing their work so no art class!” Karen said when Owen didn’t like this lady “I’m going to take them to art class.” Owen said when all the kids got up and got in line when Owen felt Mateo attacked to his leg “hey buddy.” Owen said as Mateo didn’t let go. 

After Owen dropped the kids off at specials Owen went to go talk to Athena about the sub “I’m not saying this as a parent but more as a teacher, I know Michelle’s class and they are great so this lady needs to back off or those kids are going to be scared.” Owen said when Athena and Bobby heard Owen’s case.

“Who is the sub?” Bobby asked when he looked at the sub list “Karen.” Owen said when both Bobby and Athena looked at Owen “she’s not supper to be a sub anymore.” Athena said when Owen looked at her “why is she in my son’s classroom!?” Owen asked “it was a mistake we had a lot of subs today so she was called.” Bobby told Owen “can we split the kids up into the other classrooms?” Owen asked when Bobby and Athena said sure as Owen was going to take his sons and their friends while Owen said thank you before he went to set up another table for the four new boys in his class. 

After the kids came back from art Bobby was in the classroom when all the kids ran to Bobby “ok can everyone please sit down at their tables?” Bobby asked when they did “I’m going to have all of you kids go sit in another teacher’s classroom so when I call your name please to stand by the door.” Bobby said.

“Buck, Ty, Teo, and Los.” Bobby said when the boys got up and walked to the door “you four are going to Mr.Strand’s classroom.” Bobby said when the boys smiled as they walked across the hallway to Owen’s classroom when Owen opened the door as the boys sat at their new table in the back of the room.

“Where will our friends go?” TK asked his dad “they will go to another teacher’s classroom till Mrs.Blake comes back.” Owen said as TK said ok when he was doing his worksheet. 

TK, Mateo, Carlos and Buck didn’t want to do the centers when Owen walked over to the boys when he talked to them “why don’t you four go get in Judd’s group?” Owen asked when TK looked at his dad “what about our school work?” TK asked “I’ll write a note so Mrs.Blake knows what went on ok?” Owen asked when TK said ok as they got in Judd’s group when Judd smiled as he let his friends play with them when they were playing a math game. 

During lunch Owen called Michelle to let her know that the kids are in different classrooms when Mateo was sitting at his desk so Owen called him over when Mateo talked to Michelle who smiled “hey sweetie how are you doing?” Michelle asked when Mateo looked at Owen. 

“We had a rough morning so Teo is hanging out with me.” Owen told Michelle “why what happened?” Michelle asked when Owen told Michelle about the sub “I never liked that lady.” Michelle told Owen “Bobby and Athena went off on her.” Owen said when Mateo was sitting in Owen’s lap while Owen rubbed Mateo’s back “do you want to take a little nap?” Owen asked Mateo who said no.

“I think it will help you.” Owen said when Mateo said ok so Mateo got his pillow and blanket out and placed it on the floor as Owen looked at Mateo “after lunch it’s nap time anyway.” Michelle said when Owen smiled “Buck, TK and Carlos normally just lay on the floor they don’t nap.” Michelle said “I have a few like that.” Owen said when they talked for a few more minutes. 

After Owen got his kids from the playground when one of the classroom aids stayed with Mateo who was in a deep sleep. 

After all the kids got their nap time blankets and pillows they all found a spot to lay down on the ground before they took their shoes off while Buck took his sling off when all the boys lied down next to Mateo while Owen turned the lights off and put some soft music on as all kids know nap time rules as Owen knew a few of the kids needed a nap while the others used the time just to rest. 

TK fell asleep today at nap time when Owen smiled as TK stopped taking a nap a few months ago before kindergarten started when he claimed he was a big boy and big boys don’t need a nap anymore but every once in a while TK tricked himself and took a nap. 

After nap time the kids put their nap time things away when Mateo was still asleep so Owen walked over to Mateo and woke him up “hey buddy, it’s time to wake up.” Owen said when Mateo looked at his dad “what time?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled “it's 1:30 buddy.” Owen said when Mateo got up and walked over to put his blanket and pillow away.

“Don’t forget your shoes on.” Owen told the class when they put their shoes on “daddy?” Mateo asked when he was holding his shoes when Owen helped Mateo tie his shoes “we need to get you some slip one or Velcro shoes buddy.” Owen said as he smiled when Mateo said thank you before he sat back down at his table. 

Bobby went to go check on all the kindergarten classes when he smiled as Buck waved at Bobby who waved back as Owen saw who Buck was waving at when he smiled “ok class let’s get in our reading groups!” Owen said when Owen had Mateo work with his group they needed a little extra help while TK, Buck and Carlos were in Chim’s group. 

After school all the boys were tired when Owen smiled as Maddie walked in “hey Bucky, Bobby and Athena are going to take you to their house because I have somewhere to be.” Maddie told Buck who said ok while Owen looked at Maddie “I’m still going to have my job. I'm just meeting with the lawyer to discuss my case and I figured that Buck would be on bored at the meeting.” Maddie told Owen who said ok when he filled out papers for Michelle when Mateo was sitting at the table while the other boys played together. 

Bobby came down to get Buck when Buck held his backpack and lunchbox so Bobby helped Buck placed his lunchbox inside his backpack when Owen was helping the other boys when they were going to leave “thank you for helping me with the kids today, once again I’m sorry they that sub was here today.” Bobby told Owen when Mateo was in Owen’s arm sucking his thumb.

“Michelle should be back tomorrow so hopefully we don’t have any bad subs.” Owen said when Bobby nodded his head when Buck was playing with his sling strap “you ready to go?” Bobby asked when Buck said yes as he said goodbye to his friends when Bobby held Buck’s hand when they walked to the office. 

After dropping Carlos off at his house Owen took TK and Mateo home when they did homework while Owen was helping while making dinner as Gwen was out of town for a few days so Owen was flying solo till she got home.

“Can we call mommy tonight before bed?” TK asked when Owen said yes as he smiled when Mateo was coloring his math worksheet.

Owen, Gwen and Michelle was concerned about Mateo being delayed on some of his skills so Owen talked to the special education teacher to see if they can get Mateo tested when they needed more information before they look at Mateo so Owen and Michelle was collecting worksheets to show the teacher who was willing to looks at Mateo to see if he can qualify for some services for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dontmesswithcookies for this idea!


	7. Allergic reaction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the kids has a very severe allergy to tree nuts so the teachers made a little sign that said no tree nuts in the classroom but one day one of the mom’s brings in a treat for the class when they have tree nuts in them.

Owen and all the kindergarten classes were having a party when parents sent in food as TK smiled when he looked at all the treats when Buck smiled as he wanted a cookie “you two have to go wait till the party this afternoon.” Owen told the boys who said ok.

Judd and his mom walked in “Mr.Strand I just want you to know that Judd just got diagnosed with a tree nut allergy.” Mrs. Ryder told Owen when Judd looked sad “I don’t want an allergy!” Judd said when he was still processing his new diagnosis “I’ll tell all the teachers and our classroom aid that we can’t have anything with tree nuts in them so we don’t have an allergy reaction.” Owen said when he was also going to write home a note to all the parents/guardians so they know not to send anything with nuts in them to the class.

“We are still waiting to get Judd’s epipens.” Mrs.Ryder told Owen when TK and Buck looked at Judd “can Judd not eat any of the treats?” TK asked when he looked sad “no baby, Judd can get very sick if he does so we want to make sure that this classroom is a tree nuts free zoon.” Owen told TK who didn’t know what that meant.

Mrs.Ryder smiled at the boys and explained what an allergy to tree nuts was in younger kids terms “so if Judd eats a cookie it could make him sick?” Buck asked when the adults said yes “we’ll make sure that you stay safe!” TK told Judd who smiled at his friends “we are also getting Judd a little bracelet to wear so everyone knows.” Mrs.Ryder told Owen.

“Does the school nurse know and Bobby and Athena?” Owen asked when Mrs.Ryder said yes “I filled out the forms this morning and I’ll send some meds to the school to keep in the nurse's office so if Judd does eat something that he’s not supposed to we can be prepared.” Mrs.Ryder told Owen.

Owen looked at Judd and smiled “don’t worry Buddy during my lunch break I’ll go to the store and pick up some foods that you can eat so you can enjoy the party also.” Owen said when Judd said ok when he was still sad. 

TK,Buck, and Judd went to the playground when Mateo and Carlos were in the classroom with Michelle as Owen walked over “Judd had an allergy to tree nuts.” Owen told Michelle who looked at the boys. “we'll just make sure that Judd doesn’t eat anything that is homemade.” Michelle said. when Owen nodded.

“Thank you boys for your help!” Michelle said when Carlos and Mateo smiled when they put the morning worksheets out on everyone’s table before they went to go play with their friends .

“Teo has his meeting with Mrs.Jasmine today.” Owen told Michelle when Michelle wrote it down so she didn’t forget “before the party.” Michelle said as Owen smiled before he went to his classroom and got everything ready to go before the kids came in. 

After the class got back from specials Mateo went to see his new teacher when she smiled at Mateo “hey buddy I’m Mrs.Jasmine.” Mateo didn’t know what was going on.

“My daddy said to come see you.” Mateo said when he was starting to place his thumb in his mouth “why don’t we sit you down at a desk and I’ll give you something to use when you need to stime.” Jasmine said when Mateo said ok when Mateo sat in the back of the room when he looked around and saw a lot of different games and toys.

“Here you go buddy.” Jasmine said when she headed Mateo a thing of thinking putty “thank you.” Mateo said softly when Jasmine smiled at Mateo “I’ll be over here working with some other students take your time buddy.” Mateo said ok when he worked with the putty and smiled as it felt nice in his hands when Mateo calmed down. 

Jasmine and Mateo worked together on some basic skills when Mateo was getting frustrated when he couldn’t do some of the reading “hey it’s ok you're doing great!” Jasmine told Mateo who looked at Jasmine “I can’t read.” Mateo said when he looked at the paper and started crying when Jasmine handed Mateo a tissue to wipe his face “hey, it’s ok everyone has a hard time learning how to read so why don’t we play a game before you go back to class?” Jasmine said when Mateo said ok as they played candy land before Mateo went back to class. 

TK and Buck smiled at Mateo who came back as Michelle smiled “how did it go?” TK asked when Mateo didn’t say when Michelle looked at Mateo “I bet you did your best right bud?” Mateo said yes when Michelle smiled “that’s all we can ask for.” Michelle told Mateo when they got ready to head to lunch when Mateo looked at Carlos who was working on his letters. 

Lunch break! 

After Owen dropped his class off at the cafeteria he went to the store close to the school and asked if they had any tree nuts free cookies or snacks when he was pointed in the allergy free section of the store as Owen looked at all the labels to make sure he didn’t get anything that would cause Judd to have an allergic reaction when Owen picked up some smart pop popcorn, goldfish, Cheetos, and fruit when Owen wanted a variety of different kinds of snacks. 

Once Owen got back to the school he set up a special tree nuts free table for Judd so none of the other food got crossed contaminated with Judd’s snacks when Owen put out the juice boxes, nap time mats and the kids blankets and pillows when they are still going to have their regular schedule nap time before the party. 

Party time! 

After nap time Owen showed Judd where his snacks were away from the other kids when Judd said thank you as he got some when Owen smiled as Judd sat down while the other kids got their snacks when they smiled with Judd “remember friends Judd can’t share any of your foods because it makes him sick.” Owen told the class one last time before they started eating when Owen turned a movie on. 

Judd saw his friends plate when Judd wanted some when Paul looked at Judd and said no “you will get sick.” Paul told Judd “only a little bit it won’t hurt me.” Judd told Paul “no!” Paul said when Owen looked at the boys “everyone please watch the movie and eat your snacks.” Owen said when Judd looked at Paul as Marjan looked at Chim and Hen when they didn’t know what was going on.

“Paul isn’t sharing!” Judd said when he was about to cry so Owen walked over and did his best to defuse the situation “Paul can’t share with you buddy because of your allergies.” Owen told Judd who was crying “I don’t want any allergies they make everything so bad!” Judd said when Owen felt bad “I know buddy.” Owen said as he took Judd into the hallway so he could calm down before they joined the class. 

Owen wrote a note home to Judd’s parents to let them know that Judd had a hard day today “Judd I’m putting a note in your homework folder to give to your parents.” Owen said when Judd said ok as he ate his snack. 

TK and Mateo came over to their dad’s classroom when Owen smiled as they had cupcakes “hey boys what’s up?” Owen asked when the boys said nothing when they wanted to join their dad for his class party.

“We have extra cupcakes that Mike’s mom brought in for both classes.” Mateo told Owen “is there enough for everyone to share?” Owen asked when the boys said yes when they passed them out.

Paul looked at Judd “he can’t have one, it will make him sick.” Paul told the boys “yes I can!” Judd said as Owen looked at the boys again “Judd,Paul please be good and use your inside voices.” Owen said when Judd was getting upset so he just placed his head on his desk. 

After school Owen took the boys home “daddy why couldn’t Judd have a cupcake?” TK asked when Owen smiled “we don’t know what Mike’s mom put in the cupcakes so we are just being safe bud.” Owen told TK who said ok “Judd seemed sad.” Mateo told Owen who said yes when they got home as they headed inside when Owen worked on making signs for his classroom so people know it’s a tree nuts free room. 

Judd’s first allergic reaction!

It’s been a few weeks since Judd had been diagnosed with his allergy when the school did a great job making sure that Judd had everything that he needed to stay safe in school when Judd’s parents sent in the epipen to keep in the nurse office and Judd wore a tree nuts allergy bracelet with his information and his parents cells on it so if Judd had a reaction then someone can call his parents. 

Judd was sitting at his desk when he started itching his arm when he looked and saw hives when his parents told him about the hives when Judd raised his hand “yes Judd?” Owen asked “my arm had red bumps on it.” Judd told Owen who rushed over to Judd and looked at his arm “does anything else hurt?” Owen asked when Judd pointed to his face which looks swollen and started to get hives also when Owen called the nurse who called Judd’s parents so they know what is going on.

The nurse brought Judd’s epipen down as Judd looked scared “I don’t need it!” Judd said as Owen knew why “it will help you buddy.” Owen said when the nurse walked in and went to Judd .

Michelle took the other kids so they didn’t have to see Judd get pricked by the needle when Owen stayed with Judd who made sure that Judd felt safe “I know hon.” the nurse said when she placed the epipen in Judd’s leg while Owen called 9-1-1 as they sent paramedic to the school.

Judd’s parents got to the school just in time when Judd was being loaded into the ambulance with an oxygen mask on while Owen explained the whole thing “Judd did you eat anything that you are not supposed to?” Mr.Ryder asked “Cookie.” Judd said as Marjan wanted to share a cookie with Judd.

“Baby you can’t eat anything your friends bring to school.” Mrs.Ryder told Judd “I’m sorry.” Judd said as he felt bad “it’s ok baby we just need to sit down and go over your list of foods that you can and can’t eat.” Mrs.Ryder told Judd when she rode with Judd to the hospital while Mr.Ryder took his truck and was going to meet them at the hospital. 

Once at the hospital Judd was given something to help with his reaction and kept for observant when Judd looked better he got to go home when he was tired so his dad carried him to the truck when they knew this wasn’t going to be the last time Judd would end up in the hospital but the family will help Judd management his tree nuts allergy so they don’t have such a severe reaction the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LuckyDuck for this chapter idea! 
> 
> Also if I got anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it. I did my best at googling certain things that are tree nuts free.


	8. The Big Storm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thunderstorm comes to town when a few of the kids get scared of the storm.
> 
> Mateo had a hard day.

Owen got TK and Mateo in their raincoats and rain boots when there is a huge storm for the last few days as the boys looked so cute in their rain jackets when TK’s jacket looked like a fireman’s jacket while Mateo’s jacket had dinosaurs all over it when Gwen bought the boys boots to match their jackets when TK smiled as his boots look like fireman boots that are yellow when Mateo’s boots are black with dinosaurs all over them when they light up when Mateo takes a step.

TK and Mateo have two different styles and Mateo is still in the 4T while TK is in the middle of the 5t and a boys small “ok boys are you ready to go to school?” Owen asked when the boys said yes as they headed to the car when they picked up Carlos who was inside waiting for Owen to pick him up “mijo don’t forget your jacket it’s very wet outside.” Mrs.Reyes told Carlos who smiled when his mom helped him put his green rain jacket on before he put his Toy Story rain boots. 

Owen texted Mrs.Reyes when Carlos and Mrs.Reyes came outside when Owen smiled as Mrs.Reyes helped Carlos into the car “thank you!” Owen said when he smiled when Carlos buckled himself in when they headed to the school. 

Once they got to the school Owen parked close to the school so the boys didn’t have to walk as far when Michelle smiled when she took the boys to her classroom so Owen could park in his parking spot before he walked into his classroom when the boys took their jackets off and placed them on their hooks.

“Do you boys have an extra pair of shoes?” Michelle asked when Carlos said yes when he put his school shoes on “daddy do we have extra shoes?” TK asked when Owen said yes as he pulled out a pair of shoes for both TK and Mateo to put on when they said thank you. 

The boys stayed inside when they couldn’t go play with their friends when Buck came in dripping wet when he was only wearing a hoodie and his shoes when Michelle looked at Buck “I didn’t fall into a puddle but this is my jacket.” Buck told Michelle “we have an extra set of clothes for you buddy.” Michelle told Buck when she went into the closet and found Buck’s change of clothes when Buck said thank you as he went to the bathroom and got changed before he came back to class with his clothes in his hands when Michelle helped Buck put his clothes away. 

The storm got very bad when Owen checked the weather as they had another storm coming as the thunder was very loud and made a few kids scream “it’s ok guys we are safe in the building.” Owen told the kids when a few kids were so scared that they cried “who wants me to put on some music to help drown out the thunderstorm?” Owen asked when the kids said ok so Owen found a kids friendly music station and put that on when the kids calmed down and did their work. 

Buck, TK, Carlos and Mateo come into Owen’s classroom when Michelle sends the kids over as Owen smiles at his sons and their friends “what do you boys need?” Owen asked “we have free time.” TK told Owen “did you do all your work?” Owen asked the boys when they said yes when they got to play with their friends in the back of the room. 

The storm didn’t let up all day when the kids had indoor recess when the kids gotta play with their friends while Mateo was with Mrs.Jasmine doing testing when Mateo looked at Owen “it’s ok buddy you can go.” Owen said as TK walked with Mateo to the classroom when they were very quiet since other classes were in session “thank you TK for bringing your brother down.” Jasmine said when TK said your welcome as he looked at the classroom “can I play here?” TK asked “no buddy, this is for students who need extra help in class.” Jasmine told TK who said ok when TK went back to his classroom to play with his friends.

During nap time a lot of the kids didn’t sleep scared of the storm as Buck looked at TK who was looking at the ceiling “what're you thinking bout?” TK asked “nothing.” Buck said when Michelle looked at the boys when they were quiet till the end of nap time as Carlos and Mateo fell asleep when those two can sleep through anything “ok friends it’s time to wake up and get your independence reading books out.” Michelle told the class when TK and Buck took their nap things up and put them away while Michelle worked on waking the kids who were still asleep. 

Carlos and Mateo woke up and put their things away while they got their books out and read “I’m stupid.” Mateo said when everyone looked at him “Teo we don’t say that.” Michelle said when Mateo looked at Michelle “everyone can read but I can’t.” Mateo said when Michelle talked to Mateo in the hallway while Maddie watched the class.

Michelle talked to Mateo as Owen heard them talking when he knew that he’ll hear about it later on “I don’t like when you talk bad about yourself because you do so many good things.” Michelle told Mateo “I can’t read.” Mateo told Michelle “I know and Ms. Maddie and Mrs.Jasmine are working with you on your reading skills and you do those skill cards with the words and I heard that you are getting better every time you do them.” Michelle told Mateo.

Owen looked at Mateo “Owen and Gwen think that you are super smart but just need extra help.” Michelle told Mateo “I’m sorry.” Mateo said when Michelle said it was ok as she looked at Owen who looked at Mateo “do you want to go sit with Owen?” Michelle asked when Mateo said yes when Michelle let Mateo stay with Owen. 

Owen looked at Mateo who was normally a chill kid when he knows that Mateo took a nap every day so maybe he had a bad dream and didn’t want to tell anyone so he just attacked himself instead of telling an adult “daddy?” Mateo asked when Owen looked at Mateo “yeah bud?” Owen asked “do you think I’m stupid?” Mateo asked which made Owen stop what he was doing as he looked at Mateo when the thunder roared outside “no Teo, I don’t think you are and I don’t want you to say that anymore ok?” Owen asked when Mateo said ok.

“Who told you that?” Owen asked when he knew that none of the kids would have told Mateo that “my old parents would get mad at me if I did something wrong and they would say those words.” Mateo told Owen who felt bad when he didn’t know much about Mateo’s parents because they were never home and Mateo would just walk inside the house as Owen knew this conversation needed to happen at home when Gwen can be there. 

After school the storm let up a little bit so all the kids got home safely when Owen took the boys home as Carlos’ grandparents were going to be at the house while the parents were at the truck.

Carlos smiled when his grandpa was waiting for Carlos who smiled as he said goodbye to Owen and the boys when they headed to the house as TK got out of the car and headed to his room to put his jacket and boots away before TK came downstairs to do his homework while Owen made the boys a snack of crackers and juice boxes.

“When will the storm stop?” TK asked when he wanted to ride his new bike when TK was learning to ride without training wheels “hopefully by tomorrow.” Owen said as TK looked sad when he wanted to play outside when he was sick of being inside all day for the last few days.

“I know daddy wanted to help you learn to ride your bike also.” Owen said when he did his best to cheer the boys up as they watched TV when Mateo sucked his thumb which Owen didn’t mind if it helped Mateo self sooth. 

Gwen came home when she smiled at the boys “it’s so wet out there!” Gwen said when TK and Mateo went to hug Gwen “your wet mommy!” TK said when Owen smiled as the light flicked which scared the boys “it’s just the storm, it’s ok.” Owen said when the boys said ok as they sat back down on the couch. 

After dinner the boys played in their playroom when the lights went out as the boys screamed “daddy!” TK said when he was crying “it’s ok boys!” Owen said he had flashlights when tonight was going to be a hard night if they didn’t have any lights by bedtime when tomorrow was Friday so only one more day till the weekend. 

TK and Mateo stayed in the master bedroom when they made the best of it as Gwen and Owen had the battery powered lanterns from camping set up so the boys has a night light of sorts.

TK fell asleep in the middle of the king size bed while Mateo was still up “daddy?” Mateo asked when Owen looked at Mateo “yeah buddy?” Owen asked “are you going to tell mommy what I said at school?” Mateo asked when Owen was going to tell Gwen what Mateo said but he didn’t want Mateo to feel like he was going to be in trouble for how he felt in his dream.

“Mommy won’t be mad at you buddy, she will mad at your parents for making you feel that way.” Owen told Mateo who said ok “I’m not stupid.” Mateo said when Owen hated that word “you are not and that’s not a nice word so please don’t say it.” Owen told Mateo who said ok when Mateo fell asleep next to TK. 

Owen and Gwen talked as Gwen was glad that they got guardianship of Mateo so his parents couldn’t get a hold of him.

“I mean Teo’s a great kid, he had some issues with school but we are getting Mateo the help he needs so when he gets older he has the skills so he won’t feel like he’s being left behind.” Gwen told Owen.

“I already talked to Michelle ane Jasmine about what we can do when Mateo is feeling like he’s going to self explode when he has a hard day and they said to keep reminding Teo of how great he and what great things he can do instead of the negative things he can’t do.” Owen told Gwen.

“When we are ready to think about adoption Mateo I know someone who will help us.” Gwen said as Owen said ok “it’s only been a few months since Teo started living with us full time.” Owen told Gwen “I know he has to wait six months before we can even think about adopting Mateo.” Gwen said when Owen said ok as they do want to adopt Mateo when the time is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Awesome Panda for this idea! 
> 
> Btw Mateo is my second favorite character besides Tarlos and I had a hard time in school when some teachers made me feel like I wasn’t smart enough for their class.


	9. Field trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kindergarten classes take a field trip to the zoo!

Field trip prep! 

Owen loved taking the kids to the zoo but it’s a lot of work to get a field trip organized when Gwen smiled as Owen wrote down a list of the group and the parents who were going to chaperone as Chim’s mom is coming, Judd’s mom is coming, Mike’s mom is coming, Michelle’s mom is coming to help out just to name a few parents who signed up.

“So who’s in your group?” Gwen asked when she looked at the list “TK, Carlos, Mateo, Buck and the new kid Eddie he seems like he would fit in with the boys.” Owen told Gwen who smiled as Eddie joined the class a few weeks ago. 

Gwen smiled as Owen was very organized when it comes to the school as the kids are going to wear their kindergarten shirts so it would easily spot the group at the zoo instead of trying to keep track of 50 kids while Owen was going to wear a school t-shirt and jeans along with his sneakers. 

Field trip day! 

Gwen had the morning off when she helped Owen pack the boys their lunches as TK and Mateo came downstairs wearing their shirts, jeans and their older shoes so they didn’t get their school shoes dirty. 

“Don’t forget hats, and water bottles.” Owen told the boys when he was packing a backpack for the trip as TK and Mateo came back with their hats and reusable water bottles with their names on them when TK filled them up as he helped Mateo fill his water bottle up before they put them in Owen’s backpack since they didn’t need their backpack today. 

Owen always packed an extra set of clothes for each of the boys just in case and an extra water bottle and lunch just in case a kid didn’t bring a lunch “ok let’s go pick up Los then we can go to school!” Owen told the boys who hugged Gwen goodbye as they headed to the car and got in their car seats and buckled up. 

Owen and the boys go to school when Buck was already waiting outside the door when he looked like he was crying “tough morning?” Owen asked when Buck said yes as Owen let the boys into his classroom when Buck sat in the back of the room while Owen doubled checked his list to make sure he had everything that they needed for the day. 

“Buck did you bring a water bottle and lunch?” Owen asked Buck who said no “daddy brought an extra lunch and water bottle.” TK told Buck who said ok when Owen wrote Buck’s name on the sack lunch and water bottle. 

Michelle came to say good morning to Owen when she saw all the boys “what time is the bus leaving?” Michelle asked “9:00.” Owen said when school starts at 8:30 and they will take a quick role before they get on the bus “did the school provide us with extra sack lunches for those who needed lunch?” Michelle asked “yes I just need to go pick those up before we leave.” Owen told Michelle “daddy brought an extra lunch and water bottle for Buck.” Mateo said when Michelle smiled “that was nice of your daddy.” Michelle told Mateo who smiled. 

Maddie came to check on Buck when Owen smiled at Maddie who walked in. “Buck had an accident this morning when he woke up so he was very shook up from that.” Maddie told Owen who looked at Buck with sympathy “it’s happened, he’s going to have a great time at the zoo.” Owen said as Maddie smiled when Buck looked happy. 

“Oh shoot I forgot to pack a lunch.” Maddie said when she looked at her phone to see if she had enough time to run to the store “I already have it taken care of, I always pack an extra lunch, water bottle and a set of clothes just in case a kid needs them.” Owen told Maddie who said thank you. 

“Is Maddie coming?” Carlos asked “no buddy I’m going to stay at the school and help with another class.” Maddie said when the boys looked sad “maybe next time Maddie can come with us.” Owen told the boys who said ok as Maddie smiled and mouthed “thank you.” Before she hugged Buck and left to head to another classroom. 

Bus ride to the zoo! 

After all the kids came to school they got into their groups when Judd’s mom had Judd, Marjan, Phil, Axel and Carter. Owen had the five boys, Michelle had a few of her kids and Owen’s kids and so on. 

After all the groups where made they lined up and headed to the busses when Owen had the boys get on the bus “two or three to a seat.” Owen said as the kids got on the bus when they talked about all the different animals that they were going to see. 

Buck and Mateo sat together when Eddie, TK and Carlos sat across from them “this feels funny.” Mateo said when the bus was vibrating from moving “yeah, daddy is a better driver.” TK said which made Owen smile as his kids always say the funniest thing just in general because they are so young but coming from his own kids makes it a little better. 

“Does your daddy bring you to school?” Eddie asked when the boys said yes “my daddy brings Mateo, and Carlos to school everyday and Maddie brings Buck to school.” TK told Eddie “I ride the bus with my older sisters.” Eddie told his friends. 

Once they got to the zoo Owen told everyone to stay in their seats when Owen got off the bus and went to get the tickets for everyone as Michelle asked the kids want their favorite animals are or what animal they were excited to see when Owen came back as he had all the tickets when all the kids got off the bus when the kids got into their groups as Owen handed out the tickets to all the adults for all the kids. 

TK and Buck held hands,Mateo was holding Carlos’ hand and Eddie held Owen’s hand when they made their way through the zoo when they looked at all the animals when Buck enjoyed all the monkeys, TK the tigers, Carlos liked all the animals when Eddie and Mateo looked at the elephants when they saw the baby elephant as they smiled “daddy?” TK asked when Owen said yes “can we go potty?” TK asked when Owen said sure when they made it to the bathroom and all the boys went to the bathroom. 

Lunch time! 

All the kids meet at the picnic tables when Owen, Michelle and the other adults helped pass out all the lunches to the kids TK and Mateo said thank you when Gwen packed the boys a lunchable with a brownie on the side for desert when Owen smiled “everyone make sure that you eat your lunch before you eat your candy or what ever you have for dessert.” Owen told the classes when they said ok when they started eating their lunches. 

After lunch the kids went on a tour of the zoo when they got to go behind the scenes of the zoo when they went to the zoo health center to see where the animals go when they are sick as TK and Buck wanted to touch all the equipment on the table when Owen stopped them “be good boys.” Owen said in a warning tone when the boys stopped as they moved on to the nursery when they saw all the baby animals that were born in the zoo. 

The kids got to go to the gift shop when Owen smiled as he let his kids look around “daddy what can we get?” TK asked when Mateo looked tired as he was holding strong when they were going back to the school soon. “you can get a little toy.” Owen said when he didn’t want his kids to bring home a huge toy unlike when they come to the zoo on the weekend when Gwen and Owen have free time as they have a zoo membership. 

Once the kids got back to the school it was close to dismissal time when Owen kept his boys with him while Buck stayed with Maddie who smiled when Buck showed Maddie his little lion toy that Owen got him “did you say thank you?” Maddie asked when Buck said yes “Mr.Strand said that I can go to the zoo with them when they go as a family.” Buck told Maddie who smiled when she looked worried that she couldn’t send Buck with any money to help pay for the zoo trip.

“They have a zoo pass.” Buck told Maddie who smiled when Owen walked out “my wife and I make enough money that you don’t have to send any money along with Buck.” Owen said when Maddie said thank you “I’m sorry I’m just, money is kinda tight right now and my parents are not going to help with child support because they said I have a job so I should be able to take care of Buck on my own.” Maddie told Owen.

“Don’t worry about money if you need any money please don’t hesitate to ask because we are willing to help you. If you also don’t want to, that's fine also we don’t want to overstep.” Owen said when Maddie said thank you as Owen and Gwen have been so helpful since Buck started kindergarten. 

Eddie was waiting for his siblings to pick him up from school when Owen smiled as TK and the boys let Eddie join them in their after school playing while Owen fished some work for the next day. 

After Eddie and Buck got picked up Owen took the boys home when Carlos was going to have dinner with the family till his parents come home since they are working at a festival in downtown today 

“When we get home I want all you boys to go to TK and Mateo’s room and take a nap or at least rest up since we had a long day at the zoo.” Owen told the boys when Mateo was out like a light when TK and Carlos said ok as Owen smiled “looks like Teo already got a head of his nap.” Owen said when they got to the house. 

TK and Carlos got out of the car and headed inside while Owen carried Mateo inside and brought him upstairs to the boys room and placed Mateo into his bed and covered him up. 

Gwen came home as TK as the boys were still upstairs asleep when Owen smiled as he was going to wake them up soon or they will not get any sleep “how was the zoo?” Gwen asked when Owen said good as TK and Carlos were the first ones to wake up while Mateo woke up a little bit slower as he stretched out his arms over his head “did you boys have a good nap?” Gwen asked when the boys said yes when the boys told Gwen about the zoo while Owen smiled. 

“We saw a lot of poo!” TK said when his dad looked at him “why is always poo when it comes to our son?” Gwen asked when Owen didn’t know “TK we don’t talk about poo.” Owen said as TK said sorry when his dad said it was ok “we did though.” Mateo said when Owen looked at Mateo “I know that we did but we don’t need to share that we did.” Owen told his younger son who said ok. 

After a very hectic dinner the boys were sitting at the table when Mateo was still crying from spilling his cup of water “it’s ok buddy it can be cleaned up no one is mad at you.” Owen told Mateo who looked at Owen “not mad?” Mateo asked when Owen said no when Owen rubbed Mateo’s back while Gwen loaded TK and Carlos onto the car so they could take Carlos home before Gwen took TK to get some groceries and cups for Mateo that are spill proof so they don’t have any more accidents. 

After dropping Carlos off at his house Gwen took TK to Target to get the cups before they headed to the store and picked up some groceries before heading home as Gwen smiled when she saw Owen was sitting with Matoe in his lap in the rocking chair when Mateo looked calmed down “hey baby we got you some cups to try out.” Gwen said when Mateo looked at his mom who smiled.

TK put the food away in the fridge and pantry when he wasn’t allowed to climb the counters or he’ll get a toy taken away for a day because TK could get hurt so his parents said no to climbing the counters unless an adult is behind him for a spotter. 

After Gwen washed a cup for Mateo she put some water in it before handing the cup over to Mateo who said thank you before Mateo took a drink from the straw cup and it didn’t spill so Mateo took another drink when he was happy “thank you!” Mateo said when he smiled “your welcome baby.” Gwen said as Owen smiled at his wife.

“I got a few different cups because I didn’t know which ones Teo would like so I wanted options.” Gwen told Owen who smiled “options are good and we can put those sippy cups in the sick day cabinet.” Owen told Gwen who smiled as she washed all the cups and put them away as TK was sitting on the couch watching the TV. 

After the boys went to sleep Owen said thank you to his wife for running to the store to pick up the cups for Mateo when he was going to get them after school “I got a few 360 cups, cups with straws, and cups with a spout.” Gwen told Owen who said thank you “you are a great mom to both the boys and their friends.” Owen told Gwen who smiled “I know I’m always working so anything I can to help you with the boys I like to do.” Gwen told Owen “you do enough, the boys know this.” Owen told Gwen who smiled as they talked for a while before they checked on the boys and went to bed.


	10. Sweet Teo gets in trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo had a bad day and takes his frustration out on everyone so Owen sits him down and they talk when Owen has to give Mateo his first time out.

Mateo woke up when he looked around his room as he was in a grumpy mood as it was Saturday so they don’t have school when Saturday is house cleaning day and groceries shopping day when the family heads to Costco to fill up the deep freeze and pick up the boys school lunch items.

Owen heard Mateo up as it was 10:30 and the boys are normally up at 8:30 on the weekend as TK was working on his chores “your brother is up.” Owen told TK who looked at Owen with a smile “yay! He can help me clean up the playroom!” TK told Owen when Mateo walked out and went to his dad “morning buddy how did you sleep?” Owen asked when Mateo looked at Owen and rubbed his eyes “tired.” Mateo said when Owen lifted Mateo into his arms when placed Mateo on the counter before Owen got Mateo something to eat and drink.

“After breakfast I want you to go help TK clean up the toys that you guys were playing with then we need to get you dressed so we can go to Costco.” Owen told Mateo who looked at Owen when he ate his breakfast as Owen smiled when he placed Mateo’s plate in the sink to wash.

“Please go help your brother.” Owen told Mateo when Mateo went upstairs to the playroom as TK was placing all the toys in the toy storage center that the parents got to help the boys keep everything organized “you can put the Legos away in the Lego bin and I’ll start with the cars.” TK told Mateo who said ok when he did his best to help TK when Owen didn’t hear any fighting while he was doing the laundry and dishes. 

Once the playroom was clean the boys got dressed for the day when Mateo didn’t want to wear the shirt Owen placed on his bed as he was throwing a fit which is odd because Mateo never throws fits “Mateo want do you want to wear?” Owen asked in a calming tone “space shirt.” Mateo said when Owen said ok when he got the shirt with all the planets in it and placed it on Mateo’s bed. 

After Mateo was dressed Owen loaded the boys into the car when they headed to Costco “mommy is going to meet us at the store.” Owen said when Gwen had to go to the office to do something real quick before she joined the family at Costco. 

Owen and the boys waited in the parking lot for Gwen who should be at the store soon when TK was drawing in his sketchbook while Mateo was sitting in his seat wanting to get out of the car but Owen had the door locked “Teo please stop.” Owen told Mateo who looked at Owen “I want to get out and go inside.” Mateo told Owen “I know buddy but we have to wait for mommy before we can go inside.” Owen told Mateo who crossed his arms over his buckle. 

Half an hour later 

Gwen finally made it to the store when Mateo was done he was about to cry from who knows what as Owen was holding Mateo in his lap trying to calm him down “are you feeling sick?” Owen asked when Mateo said no as Owen looked at TK who was still drawing away. 

Gwen saw the boys when she smiled as she hugged TK and Mateo “hey babies!” Gwen said while Owen was holding Mateo on his hip “we are having a rough morning.” Owen told Gwen who looked at Mateo “why honey?” Gwen asked when Mateo didn’t say anything as they headed inside with TK holding Gwen’s hand as they headed inside. 

Owen shows his memberships card as they headed inside when Gwen grabbed a cart for the boys to ride in as TK sat in the first seat while Mateo was being clingy to Owen who looked at Gwen “he could of had a nightmare and is still processing it.” Gwen told Owen who looked at their baby of the family “Teo I need to put you down baby.” Owen told Mateo who said no “hon just hold him.” Gwen told Owen who said ok when they went shopping with Gwen placed all the boys snacks in the cart as Owen talked to Mateo to get him to feel better to sit in the cart next to TK. 

Mateo finally let Owen place Mateo into the cart as TK smiled when he looked around the store as the cart was filled with all the groceries that they needed. “do you boys need any bathroom things?” Gwen asked as Owen said yes “they need more shampoo and toothpaste.” Owen said when they headed to the beauty section of Costco when Gwen got the boys more shampoo and their toothpaste.

“After we checked out daddy will take you boys to get a snack from the snack bar.” Gwen told the boys who said ok as Owen smiled when he was going to get the boys a drink to share since they are huge and the boys don’t need that much sugar. 

Owen got the boys an icees to share and some popcorn when TK said thank you as Mateo looked at his dad as Owen knew that Mateo wasn’t having the best day but he hoped he would say thank you “thank you daddy.” Mateo told Owen who smiled “your welcome buddy!” Owen said 

Gwen took TK with her while Owen took Mateo with him with the groceries “how are you doing bubba?” Owen asked when Mateo looked at Owen “I don’t know.” Mateo told Owen “it’s ok not to know buddy, daddy feels that way also.” Owen told Mateo “really?” Mateo asked when Owen said yes when he smiled at his son.

“Daddy wants you to know that if you ever want to talk to me or mommy we will always be here for you.” Owen told Mateo who for the first time smiled that day. 

Once they got home the boys helped bring the groceries inside as Owen helped the boys put the freezer snacks away in the deep freezer while Gwen put the school snacks away in the pantry and cabinets. 

After the groceries were put away the boys went to go play in their room while Owen finished the laundry when he sorted the boys clothes as he took the clothes upstairs to the master bedroom and started folding clothes before he took the clothes to the boys room and put them away in their dressers and closets “thank you daddy.” TK told Owen who smiles “can you boys please go fold the towels?” Owen asked the boys when TK said sure as he went to the master bedroom and sat on the bed when he folded the towels.

Mateo was crying as he got upset again when Owen was trying to figure out why “Teo I’m going to give you time to calm down before we talk.” Owen told Mateo who wanted Owen so he got even more upset as Owen took a deep breath and finished putting the clothes away before he went to check on TK who was folding the washcloths “thank you buddy.” Owen told TK when Mateo was in the hallway throwing a fit as he was on the floor crying.

“Owen is everything ok?” Gwen asked Owen “yeah, Mateo is having a tough time so I’m going to give him time to calm down before I talk to him.” Owen told Gwen who felt bad when she walked upstairs and saw Mateo on the floor “TK want to help mommy?” Gwen asked when TK looked at his brother as Owen lifted TK up and handed him to Gwen who took TK downstairs. 

Mateo calmed down enough that Owen could sit on the floor and talk to Mateo “hey buddy, are you ready to talk?” Owen asked when Mateo looked at Owen and crawled into Owen’s lap when Owen held Mateo close to him “why are you upset buddy?” Owen asked Mateo who looked at Owen “I’m sorry.” Mateo said when Owen took a deep breath.

“Daddy is just worried about you buddy because you are normally so happy.” Owen told Mateo “I woke up and felt sad,then mad.” Mateo told Owen “I understand buddy, I know it can be hard to express yourself.” Owen said when Mateo hugged Owen “daddy loves you.” Owen said while Owen kissed the top of Mateo’s head before they got up and went downstairs to the kitchen where TK and Gwen made lunch “hey baby how are you feeling?” Gwen asked when Mateo wanted Gwen who held Mateo. 

After lunch the boys took a nap when TK smiled as he lay in bed while Mateo was asleep with his blanket and teddy bear in his arms and sucking his thumb “daddy, mommy and I care about you Mateo.” TK told Mateo when Owen heard this through the camera in the boys room “what did Ty say?” Gwen asked when Owen smiled at his wife “Ty told Teo that we all care about him.” Owen said which made Gwen smile “we do, I know that today was a hard day for Teo but we are going to do everything in our power to make Mateo feel like he’s our son.” Gwen said as Owen smiled when both the boys were down for a nap. 

After nap time TK felt more refreshed but Mateo looked more tired and clingy when Owen got something from the garage to wear so he could still do things and hold Mateo as Owen put the hiking backpack on that they used when TK was a few years younger but Mateo is smaller than TK so he still fits.

“Are you sure that you want to carry Mateo?” Gwen asked when Owen said yes as he put the backpack on and placed Mateo into the seat which helped Mateo calm down “I think he just needs extra cuddles today and to feel close to an adult.” Owen told Gwen who said ok as she looked at Mateo who seemed more relaxed then he was all day. 

Later on in the day 

Owen only wore the backpack for half an hour then Mateo was better and played with TK in their playroom while Owen was grading the class work while Gwen was working on a case for Monday “no! That’s my toy!” Mateo said when the parents rushed upstairs to the playroom and saw the boys fighting “you have to share!” TK told Mateo when Mateo looked mad “I don’t if I want to play with it!” Mateo said as Owen took the toy and put it where the boys couldn’t get it.

“Why are you two fighting?” Owen asked the boys as they both spoke at the same time “whoa, whoa hold on one at a time.” Owen told the boys “TK you go first.” Owen told TK “I was playing with the cars while Mateo was playing with the Kinetic sand and then Mateo came over me and tried to take the car I was using away.” TK told Owen and Gwen “Mateo is that true?” Owen asked Mateo.

Mateo looked at Owen “I wanted the car, TK has a lot of different cars.” Mateo said as the parents looked at eachother “I think that you both need to take a break from playing and go read a book.” Gwen told the boys when they said ok as the boys put their toys away before they sat on the couch and looked at a book while Owen and Gwen went back to work.

Five minutes later 

“Stop kicking me!” TK said when the parents went back to the playroom and saw the boys on the couch “ok I think that you both need to go sit in a corner of the room and have time to think about how you are acting.” Owen said as TK got up and went to sit in the farthest corner of the room while Mateo stayed on the couch as Owen looked at Mateo.

“I don’t think Mateo has even been in a timeout before.” Gwen told Owen “I think that you are right.” Owen said as he took Mateo to a corner of the playroom and had him sit down and face the wall “how long do I have to sit for?” Mateo asked “five minutes then you and TK can get up and play again.” Owen told Mateo when Owen started a timer on his phone. 

Five minutes later. 

After the alert went off for Owen talked to the boys when TK said sorry to his parents before he sat on the couch when Mateo sat very still when a Owen crouched down and told Mateo that he could get up when Mateo did and hugged Owen “I’m sorry!” Mateo said when Owen held onto Mateo and rubbed his back “it’s ok buddy you and TK just need to play nicely together.” Owen said when Mateo and TK hugged and said sorry when they boys went back to playing together while the parents got work done.


	11. Gwen and Mateo’s shopping trip!/family time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen took TK to get a new of shoes so when she gets home she and Owen decided that Gwen should take Mateo to pick out a pair of shoes that he wants.

The weather has been very cold and there was snow in the forecast when Owen smiled when he found a fun idea for the kids to do when Owen texted Michelle to see if she wanted to do the activity with both the classes when Michelle said sure.

“Daddy what are you doing?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled as he lifted Mateo into his arms and he showed Mateo the activity he was going to do with the classes “we need snow daddy”. Mateo told Owen who smiled “I think we’re going to get snow in the next few days buddy.” Owen told Mateo who said ok when Owen carried Mateo to the couch when they watched TV.

TK and Gwen were at the mall buying TK a new pair of shoes since he’s shoes are too small “TK is getting new shoes. Does that mean I get his old shoes?” Mateo asked Owen who looked at his son “no buddy, you and TK are two different sizes so we might save them for you when you get bigger if you want.” Owen said when Mateo smiled and said ok when he loved TK’s shoes style when Mateo still wears character shoes while TK wears vans and converse. 

Owen texted Gwen to see if they were still at the mall when Gwen said yes as Owen asked if they had any shoes in Mateo’s size “he’s a size 5T.” Owen texted when Gwen smiled as she found a few pairs and sent a picture of them to Owen “TK is getting 2 pairs of shoes.” Gwen told Owen who smiled when Mateo was very content with his show.

“Teo do you want Converse or Vans?” Owen asked when Mateo looked at Owen “Vans.” Mateo said around his thumb “ok buddy.” Owen said when he told Gwen to get the Vans in Mateo’s size “why don’t I take Teo out on a little date and get him a pair of shoes so we know that they fit.” Gwen texted Owen who said ok as he looked at Mateo who was just content with life. 

TK and Gwen came home when TK was showing off his shoes to his dad when Owen smiled “wow! Those are so cool!” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad “I like those.” Mateo said as TK smiled “mommy said that tomorrow she’s going to take you to the mall.” TK told Mateo who smiled when he wanted new shoes. 

The next day! 

Gwen smiled when Owen and TK were going to the store to get things for dinner while Gwen was going to take Mateo to get a pair of shoes. 

After the parents loaded up their kids to take to the store Gwen smiled as she and Mateo went to Starbucks when Gwen got Mateo a drink and cake pop and herself an ice coffee when Mateo said thank you “your welcome baby.” Gwen said when she smiled as they headed to the mall. 

Gwen parked the car and smiled as Mateo was ready to go “do you need help unbuckling?” Gwen asked when Mateo said yes when Gwen helped Mateo out of his car seat before Mateo got out of the car Gwen held Mateo’s hand when they headed inside to the Vans store as Mateo smiled when they looked at the shoes till Mateo found the ones that he likes.

“The blue ones?” Gwen asked as they found a pair of slip on shoes so Mateo could put them on without any help which made Mateo smile “how do those feel buddy?” Gwen asked when they tried on both the toddler ones and the kids ones since Mateo is in between sizes “I think we need to get the bigger ones.” Mateo said as Gwen said ok when they found the next size up for Mateo “how does that feel? A little bigger? We can do a little bigger so you can have room to grow.” Gwen told Mateo.

“I have wiggle room.” Mateo said as he smiled “that’s good buddy! We don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your shoes.” Gwen told Mateo when they checked out “do you want to go check out the converse?” Gwen asked when Mateo said ok as they headed to check out the converse “TK got the Dinosaurs ones.” Gwen told Mateo “I want the red high tops.” Mateo said when Gwen smiled “we can find you the Velcro ones.” Gwen said when Mateo said ok as he was happy to get new shoes just like TK. 

After Mateo got his shoes Gwen wanted to take Mateo to get some clothes since they were already at the mall so they headed to a few stores before heading home when Owen and TK just got home from the store “hey buddy did you have a fun outing with mommy?” Owen asked when Mateo said yes.

“I got him some shoes, and some clothes.” Gwen told Owen who smiled as Mateo is starting to bond with the family more when he perfected to hangout with Owen more time then with Gwen while TK depends on the day and his mood picks both his parents but most of the time he likes to hangout with his mom. 

Few days later! 

Gwen wanted to be there for the boys more so she tired to cut back her office hours so while the boys were in school she would go to the office but try to be home when the boys were home so she could help with homework and hangout with the boys while Owen was grading papers.

“You don’t have to cut your office hours, the boys know that you spend enough time with them when you get home and on the weekends.” Owen told Gwen while the boys were playing in the backyard.

“I know I just feel like they are getting older and I don’t want to miss out on them being little and before you know it we will have teenagers on our hands.” Gwen told Owen when they looked at the boys “we have time right?” Owen asked “yes honey we have enough time before they become teens.” Gwen said as the boys smiled at the parents.

TK looked at Mateo and said, “they are talking about us.” TK told Mateo “what are they saying?” Mateo asked “can’t tell, let’s pretend that we are playing and hear if they say anything.” TK said when they got closer to the house as TK picked up a ball as he passed it to Mateo.

“What’s a teen?” Mateo asked “I’m not sure but they don’t sound fun. I don’t want to be one.” TK told Mateo “how do we stop from being one?” Mateo asked TK who didn’t know when he smiled at his parents before they headed inside.

“Did you boys have fun playing outside?” Owen asked when the boys said yes “go wash up we’re going out for dinner.” Gwen told the boys who smiled when they went to the bathroom and washed their hands before they got their shoes on and headed to the car. 

Owen drove the family to a family favorite pizza place that was also an arcade when the boys like to play games after they ate their dinner. 

After they orders dinner the family found a table when the boys smiled while looking at the game room “eat your dinner then you can play.” Owen told the boys who said ok.

Gwen looked at the boys “how would you feel if mommy was home when you boys were home after school?” Gwen asked the boys who smiled “if you want to mommy.” TK said when he looked at Mateo “yeah, we like to hangout with you.” Mateo said when he smiled.

“We know that you have a very big job and you help many people.” TK said as Owen smiled “I told mommy that you boys wouldn’t mind but you are also very happy for the time that she spends with you boys after work and on the weekends.” Owen told the boys when they said yes when their pizza came as Owen helped the boys get some pizza on their plates when they boys said thank you. 

After the boys ate their pizza they got to go play in the game room where Owen and Gwen could see the boys as TK was helping Mateo with some of the games. 

After the boys ran out of tokens they headed to the prize counter to exchange their tickets as the boys had 800 tickets so they got some candy, toys and saved the rest for another day before they headed home as tomorrow Gwen is going to come home when the boys get home and help out after school while Owen works on lesson plans for the following week.


	12. Mateo’s crazy stunt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the kids dare Mateo to do something that is dangerous when the kids are outside playing on the playground.

The kids were in class when the snow hit when TK and Carlos looked out the window and gasped “Boys what’s up?” Michelle asked “it’s snowing!” TK said when the class went crazy “ok Friends let’s get back to work.” Michelle told the class “yes it’s snowing, but we need to finish our school work.” Michelle said when the class calmed down and got back to work. 

During lunch Owen made the spray bottles filled with colored water when they were going to take the classes outside before they head home to decorate the snow “daddy?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled “hey buddy what’s up?” Owen asked “what are you doing?” Mateo asked “daddy is making the water so we can go outside and decorate the snow before school is out.” Owen told Mateo “will it be cold?” Mateo asked when Owen looked at Mateo “yeah buddy that’s why daddy has jackets.” Owen told Mateo who smiled. 

Few hours later!

After nap time Owen helped a few of the kids get their jackets on before they went outside to play “ok get in a line we are going to play outside in the snow!” Owen told the class when they smiled and got in line.

Michelle was getting her kids ready to play outside “TK go get Mateo’s jacket from your dad please.” Michelle told TK who did “Mateo forgot his jacket.” TK told Owen who smiled at his son and handed it over “thank you!” TK told Owen before he went to hand the jacket to his brother who put it on “ok do we have hats, gloves, boots? We don’t want anyone to get cold or hurt.” Michelle told her class who looked at each other to see if they were ready to go play outside. 

TK and his friends were playing in the field while Mateo was playing with Judd, Hen and Marjan and a new kid Gordon “Mateo I bet you $5 that you can climb that light pole!” Judd said when Mateo looked at his friends “no, I’m not going to do it!” Mateo said “why are you a baby?” Gordon asked Mateo “no! I’m not a baby!” Mateo said when he looked over at his dad who was talking to Michelle. 

Mateo was climbing the light pole when Owen walked over and saw his son “Teo what are you doing?” Owen asked Mateo while holding him “I got 5 dollars from Judd!” Mateo told Owen who looked at Judd “I didn’t think he was going to it!” Judd told Owen “what did we tell you about trying to get Mateo to do things for money?” Owen asked the other kids “not to.” Marjan said as Owen walked the kids over to the wall so they could sit out for a few minutes.

“I said no daddy! I said no then Gordon called me a baby so I had to prove him wrong!” Mateo said when Owen looked at his youngest son “Mateo we don’t want you to do things to prove people that they are wrong so why don’t you go sit with your friends.” Owen told Mateo who did. 

After the group's timeout was done Owen let them go play after they promised not to have Mateo do anything dangerous again “that was close good thing I didn’t get caught!” Gordon told the group.

“hey butt head Mr.Stand knows that you were the one who called Mateo a baby!” Judd said when he didn’t like this kid who was being a bully to Mateo as Judd took on a protective mood when any of his friends were getting picked on. 

Owen watched the kids in the field where TK and Buck were making a snowman and Carlos and Eddie were making snowballs “do you have a sled?” Buck asked his friends “no, I bet your daddy does!” Carlos told TK who said ok when they went to see Owen who smiled at the boys.

“Do we have a sled?” TK asked Owen “no boys we don’t have a sled but I think it’s going to snow for a few days so maybe we can go to the store and get a few sleds.” Owen told the boys who said ok. 

Judd and Gordon were fighting “you leave Mateo alone!” Judd said which made Owen go over and defuse the situation “boys what’s going on?” Owen asked “Gordon is being mean to Teo!” Judd said when he looked at Owen.

“Gordon are you mean to Mateo?” Owen asked “yeah he’s a baby.” Gordon told Owen “Gorden let’s go sit on the wall for a few minutes then we can come back and try to be friends again.” Owen told Gordon.

“You're not the boss of me! My daddy can have you fired!” Gordon told Owen “your parents are not my problem, let’s go talk to our principal and Assistance principle.” Owen told the little boy.

Michelle watched the class while Owen took Gorden to the office “Bobby, Athena we have a problem that you need to know about.” Owen said. 

Bobby and Athena looked at Owen “what’s up?” Bobby asked Owen “Gordon isn’t being very nice to some kids in class and he had a bit of an attitude when I told him to go sit on the wall for a few minutes before he could join his friends.” Owen told Athena and Bobby who looked at Gordon.

“Are you being mean to the other kids in your class and your teacher?” Athena asked Gordon who didn’t say anything “thank you Owen well talk to Gordon then bring him back to class.” Bobby said.

Owen said ok before he headed back to the playground where the boys were trying to get Mateo to climb the light pole again “Boys!” Owen said when the boys stopped “how many times do we have to tell you to stop making Mateo climb the light pole?” Owen asked the boys.

“To be fair.” TK started before he stopped as Owen looked at him “to be fair your brother isn’t someone that you can make do things that are dangerous.” Owen told TK who said sorry.

“I want all three of you boys to go sit on the wall for the rest of the time we are outside.” Owen said when the boys did “Teo, you don’t have to do things if the boys tell you to do it.” Owen told Mateo “I like climbing things though.” Mateo told Owen “maybe you can go climb the playground.” Owen told Mateo who said ok while he went off to the playground. 

After a while the kids lined up as Owen had a special project for the kids to do “we are going to paint the snow!” Owen told the classes when they smiled “everyone gets in groups of 3 or 4 people.” Owen said when the kids did when Owen and Michelle passed out the spray bottles with the water in them as the kids took turns and decorated the snow.

TK and Buck were spaying each other with the spray bottles while Carlos and Mateo decorated the snow before they had to go inside “why are you two wet?” Owen asked TK and Buck “we were decorating eachother then the snow.” TK told Owen who didn’t know what to say because it was just water but also the boys were not being good and Owen didn’t want to write a note home for his wife. 

After school Owen talked to TK and Buck “tomorrow when we come to school we’ll have a better day and listen to Mrs.Blake and daddy right?” Owen asked when the boys said sorry and yes “go play while I finish up some papers.” Owen told the boys when they smiled and played 

Owen looked around the room when he didn’t see Mateo who is normally in the room after school playing by himself or with Carlos “Where is your younger brother?” Owen asked TK who looked at his dad.

“Potty?” TK asked when Owen knocked on the bathroom door but didn’t hear anything so Owen went to check Michelle’s room but didn’t see Mateo so he checked Jasmine’s room but didn’t see Mateo. 

Maddie was in the hallway about to get Buck when she saw Mateo outside without a jacket on “hey Teo you need a jacket and an adult.” Maddie told Mateo who looked at Maddie “does your dad know that you're out here?” Maddie asked Mateo who said no.

“What are you doing?” Maddie asked “trying to reach the top of the light pole.” Mateo told Maddie “why don’t I take you to your dad I bet he’s worried about you.” Maddie told Mateo who said ok when Maddie took Mateo’s hand and led him inside. 

Maddie knocked on Owen’s door when Owen opened the door and saw Mateo “he was outside without a jacket and trying to climb the light pole.” Maddie told Owen who hugged Mateo “he’s been trying all day because a few of the kids are willing to pay him money to do it.” Owen told Maddie.

“That’s not cool buddy did you say no?” Maddie asked “yeah but then Gordon told me I was a baby so I had to prove him wrong.” Mateo told Maddie who felt bad for Mateo “that’s not your friend buddy, friends don’t make you things for money especially if it’s very dangerous.” Maddie told Mateo “daddy talked to them.” Mateo told Maddie “that’s good so are we not going to try to climb the light pole because someone told us to?” Maddie asked Mateo who said that he’ll stay on the ground.


	13. Valentine’s Day Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kindergarten classes have Valentine’s Day parties!

Owen took all four boys to Target to get their Valentine’s Day cards “you guys need 20 cards each.” Owen told the boys when they smiled as they headed inside with Owen holding Mateo on his hip while holding Buck’s hand with TK and Carlos holding Buck’s hand when they crossed the street. 

Owen grabbed a cart with Mateo in the seat with Buck, TK, and Carlos road on the sides of the cart when Owen pushed the cart to the back of the store when the boys looked around at the cards.

“We need two boxes of each.” Owen told the boys as TK and Carlos grabbed a few boxes of cards that looked the same “Teo and Buck what cards do you want?” Owen asked the boys who stayed in the cart.

“Star Wars?” Buck asked when he saw the Star Wars cards “ok buddy.” Owen told Buck when he got the boxes for Buck while TK and Carlos were playing with a few of the toys in the isles. 

After the boys got all their cards they checked out as TK got Puppy Dog Pals, Carlos got Paw Patrol, Buck, Star Wars and Mateo Blues Clue and You. 

Owen took the boys to get some lunch before they went back to the house so the boys could fill out their cards and place them in their backpacks “I made a card for Carlos!” TK told Carlos who smiled “I made one for TK!” Carlos told TK who smiled which made Owen smile “you boys are so cute!” Owen told the boys. 

Mateo was asleep on the couch from watching his show so Owen placed a blanket on Mateo while the rest of the boys went to go play in the playroom. 

Gwen came home from work when she saw the three boys in the backyard playing on the playground and trampoline “hey honey how was your day?” Owen asked Gwen “good how was getting the boys Valentine’s Day cards?” Gwen asked while she looked at Mateo who was waking up “good all the boys filled out their cards and some of the boys made cards for each other.” Owen told Gwen who was sitting with Matoe in her lap cuddling into her.

“How was your day with daddy and your brother and friends?” Gwen asked “good, can I go outside and play?” Mateo asked his parents “sure buddy, do you have to go potty before you go play?” Owen asked Mateo who said yes so he went to the bathroom before he joined the boys in the backyard. 

Carlos and Buck spend the night with Mateo sleeping in the master bedroom in the middle of the big bed. 

Owen went to cheek on the boys who were playing before bed “boys it’s time to calm down before bed.” Owen said when he smiled as the boys settled down for the night and got in the beds with Buck sleeping in Mateo’s bed and TK and Carlos shared a bed. 

Party day! 

Gwen got the boys Valentine’s Day shirts to wear to school with Mateo wearing a Paw Parol shirt and TK wear a “Mr.Incredible.” Shirt. 

Owen and the boys got to school when the boys helped set up for the Valentine’s Day party when Owen placed a special Valentine’s Day worksheet on each desk for morning work.

“Daddy? are we going to watch a movie?” TK asked Owen who looked at his son “yeah buddy daddy is going to show a movie and I think Mrs.Blake is also going to show a movie during your party.” Owen told TK who said ok. 

After a while day filled with Valentine’s Day worksheets and stories it was time for the class party. 

The kids got their Valentine’s Day cards out of their backpack to pass out while Maddie got the Valentine’s Day boxes ther the kids made to hold their cards and treats “one at a time you will pass out your cards and place them in your friends boxes.” Michelle told the class who smiled as they were excited about getting candy and passing out their cards. 

Maddie helped Mateo pass out his cards “I like your cards buddy!” Maddie told Mateo who smiled at Maddie when they finished passing out the cards so Mateo went to sit with his friends on the rug when they were watching the movie. 

After the movie was over the kids looked at their cards and smiled “who got the baby cards?” Gordon asked when he was holding the Blues Clues Card from Mateo “Gordon we don’t call our friends Valentine’s Day cards baby cards.” Michelle told Gordon.

Gordon looked at Mateo “I bet it was you who brought these cards in.” TK heard this and looked at his little brother who was about to cry “you don’t know anything!” TK told Gordon who looked at TK “oh yeah? Why do you care about this baby?” Gordon asked TK “because he’s not a baby and he’s my brother and I care about him!” TK told Gordon.

“Ty, please go sit down.” Michelle told TK “yeah Tyler go sit down!” Gordon told TK who looked at Gordon “TK please go sit down or see your dad.” Michelle told TK who sat down next to Carlos who looked at TK when Buck was hugging Mateo. 

Owen heard the noise across the hall so Owen went to check on Michelle’s class when he saw Mateo sitting at his desk hugging Buck so Owen walked in and saw Michelle who told Owen what went on so Owen went to Mateo and picked him up and held him.

“See baby!” Gordon told Owen who looked at the little boy “I’m going to take Teo to my classroom and calm him down then if he’s better I’ll bring him back.” Owen told Michelle who handed Owen all of Mateo’s things “just keep him, he needs his daddy right now and he’s not emotionally able to be in class.” Michelle told Owen who said thank you. 

After school TK and Carlos went to Owen’s classroom when they brought Mateo’s Valentine’s box “hey daddy.” TK told Owen who smiled while he was rubbing Mateo’s back “hey buddy, are those Mateo’s cards?” Owen asked when TK said yes.

“Daddy?” Mateo asked when Owen looked at his younger son “yeah baby?” Owen asked “why is Gordon being mean to me?” Mateo asked Owen “I’m not sure buddy, maybe he has his own struggles.” Owen told Mateo “I don’t like him.” Carlos told Owen “I know buddy, I think that his parents are going to get a phone call from Michelle.” Owen told the boys who said ok. 

After school Owen took the boys home when they dropped Carlos off at his house “daddy?” TK asked when Mateo was sitting in his seat “yeah buddy?” Owen asked TK “is Mateo going to sad all day?” TK asked Owen “no buddy I think that your brother is just a little bit sad because of what Gordon told him.” Owen told TK who looked at Mateo “it’s ok he’s just a mean bully.” TK told Mateo. 

After Owen got the boys their snacks and drinks TK and Mateo were sitting on the couch watching TV while Owen did some grading. 

Gwen got home from work when she saw the boys sitting on the couch “hey honey how was your day?” Owen asked when he kissed Gwen “good, how was the sugar party?” Gwen asked Owen.

“Good, one of the little boys in Mateo’s class is picking on him for the last few weeks.” Owen told Gwen “what is he saying?” Gwen asked when she was about to call Athena and Bobby “he’s calling Teo a baby.” Owen told Gwen who looked at the boys “he’s just little for his age.” Gwen told Owen “I know.” Owen told Gwen.

“Do you think we baby the boys?” Owen asked Gwen “no they are still young enough to need us.” Gwen told Owen “and Mateo needs some sort of support system and extra cuddles and love.” Gwen told Owen who smiled at the boys. 

After the boys went to bed Owen and Gwen talked “what are we going to do for Valentine’s Day?” Owen asked Gwen “what we always do.” Owen told Gwen “we go out to dinner and a movie then come home.” Owen told Gwen “did you make a reservation and hire a babysitter for the boys?” Gwen asked Owen who said yes “are we just going to drop the boys off at the Ryes’ house?” Gwen asked Owen who said yes.


End file.
